John and the problamatic night
by Tourmaline Moon
Summary: Hoodie? Check. Glasses? Check. Obvious lack of self confidence? Yup, that's there too. Your name is John Egbert and you hate cakes. Especially this one because its the start of the weirdest friendship with a blond asshole in shades. A JohnxDave fanfic (includes mature parts like mentions of rape, sex, and cuss words)
1. Chapter 1

Hoodie? Check.

Glasses? Check.

Obvious lack of self confidence? Yup, that's there too.

Your name is John Egbert and you hate cakes. Especially this one because its the start of the weirdest friendship with a blond asshole in shades.

"Shit!" John ran out of the house, quickly making sure he had his wallet in his pocket. His dads birthday was tomorrow and he completely forgot a cake! Probably the stupidest thing to forget. He ran to his car and quickly started it up before speeding to the stores. They had only been in this town for a month so he was still new to the roads, speed limits, and stores. Not the greatest thing to be ignorant about at 18.

Once in the store he ran around looking for the cake. "God god god god ugh where are they?" He muttered to himself.

"Uh, you do you know you're talking to yourself?" John spun around to see his reflection in dark glasses. Behind the glasses was a tall blond guy, about the same age.

"S-sorta. Do you know where the bakery is?" He looked at the ground, feeling un-nerved about this guy.

"Sure do, man. C'mon, I'll show you." The guy gestured with his hand to follow as he walked to the west end of the store. "So why the bakery, you get dumped and need to binge?" He chuckled, not even looking back at John.

"Tch, no. Birthday, need a cake for my dad."

"Oh, a daddy's boy." They stopped in front of the bakery with shelves of goods from cakes to cookies and breads.

"I'm not a 'daddy's boy' I'm just being nice." John muttered, trying to not take offence.

"k'then." The blonde slurred and looked at him with a smirk. "See ya around, glasses."

John frowned, not liking this guys attitude. "You wish."


	2. Chapter 2

The cake ended up being a fail with Dad, but John didn't mind. He could NOT get that asshole with the shades out of his head.

"Phew, just forget him John. Just another dork." While mumbling to himself his cell went off blasting 'Buzzin by man'. "W-why is Sollux-?" He couldn't finish his sentence with the phone getting louder with the words "buzzin buzzin buzzin~" so he quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"John?"

"Yeah. Hey dude, what's with the random call?"

"I'm vithiting thome family memberth. I'm in the new town you moved to. By thome park with really good trackth to thkate on."

"Oh, yeah I know the place. Sweet, does that mean we can hang out?"

"Why elth do you think I called, thmart ath." The lisping dork hung up after that causing John to chuckle under his breath. He grabbed a blue sweatshirt with a windy design on the front and ran out the door, tossing a few words over his shoulder for his dad.

TA: hey, iim briingiing a friiend2 wiith me two our hang out. KK2 here and our iinternet friiend Dave. ii thiink you'll like him

EB: oh okay :B I'll be there soon

TA: hurry iit up and briing a board

EB: my boards still at my grandparents house, I'm walking

TA: damn

EB: yeah

John shoved his phone back in his pocket and started a jog to the park. Sollux came into view with Karkat next to him. They both had dark hair that hung in their face. Sollux wore his usual glasses that were red and blue, with a yellow t-shirt. Karkat was wearing his usual grey T that had a large cancer symbol on his back.

"Hey John." Karkats raspy voice cut through the cold air.

"Karkat! Sol!" John launched himself in dorky glory onto the other boys, causing a flurry of cusses from the cancer one.

"Hey John. You're late!" Sollux pushed him off, fixing his two toned glasses.

"Sorry I was walking. I already told you"

"whatever"

"wheres that one guy? You were going to let me meet him."

"Oh, Dave? Heth over there." Sollux pointed over Johns shoulder, and as the brunette turned to look he felt a piece of his soul die. It was the asshole in shades, wearing a smug smirk as he stepped closer.


End file.
